娃娃
Appearance She appears to be a twelve year old girl of the celestial race with light brown hair. She has two buns in her hair and wears a dark dress with cross symbols on it. She also has a staff which she uses to summon the undead. *Note* Those of the celestial race normally look like angels with a pair of wings on their back. The artwork for the novel reflects this in that Doll is pictured with a pair of angel wings. In the manhua, Doll and almost all other celestials are drawn without wings. Personality Cute and funny. She often talks in the third person and fights for Love and Justice. She can also be mature at times. Synopsis Odd Squad arc Doll met 王子, 小龍女 and 醜狼 while they were grinding skeletons. She was being chased by some flaming skeletons (which turned out to be her own), which prompted Prince to "save" her from them. Prince upon finding out that the skeletons were her own, inquired as to why Doll was running away from them. She explained that this was the first time she had summoned them and when they started following her she became afraid. After finding out that she was level 30 and seeing her abilities first hand, Wolf suggested that they ask her to join the team. After 居里亞斯特斯 joined and the team was officially named Odd Squad, they were training in Raging Dragons' Valley when they ran into Dark Phantom. Due to a misunderstanding, the two teams started fighting. During the battle, Doll attacked Ming Huang with her skeletons and also used them to defend the team. Unfortunately, it all ended in vain when Ming Huang unleashed Heaven's Nine Fury (a powerful lightning spell) which killed off all the members of Odd Squad besides Prince. The two teams then became sworn enemies (Doll was especially upset because they called her a weird necromancer) and it was decided that they would have another face-off during the soon to be held Adventures' Tournament. Shortly after this, Yu Lian ends up joining the team, but is unable to get Wolf to notice her feelings. Doll suggests that they prepare a candle light dinner to help Yu Lian catch Wolf's eye. This unfortunately does not help, and they resort to Prince's tactics to help the wayward couple. Tournament arc For most of the fights in the tournament, Doll uses her skeletons as both a support for the other members of the team and offensively to attack the other players. During the fight with Team Phoenix, Doll summons the Hell's Inferno (or Fire) Dragon for the first time and uses it to help destroy the other team in order to gain Fire Phoenix for a pet (and be able to eat roasted meat). After the "fight" with Hell's Murderers, Doll along with the other members of Odd Squad barring Gui, attempted to beat up Prince. Due to the fact that the fight was forfeited, Odd Squad had to fight another match against the Demon Demon (or Spirit Spirit) Team. Once again, Doll uses her skeletons to defend the other members of the team, but when Prince is killed, she in her rage summons Hell's Inferno Dragon again and has it go on a rampage throughout the stadium destroying enemies and spectators alike. It also knocked down all but on of the pillar supporting the stadium as well as the stadium itself. During their match with the Team Rose, Doll reprimands Fair Sky and asks her if she doesn't care about how what she's doing hurts the people around her. After the fight, she follows Fair Sky out of the stadium and tells her that she understands how she feels about coming from a wealthy family. Doll tells her that she also comes from a wealthy family and so she knows that you cannot use money to get everything you want. She then advises Fair Sky to make up with her team, partly because teammates should not fight and partly because it will make Prince respect her more. After it was determined that the last match would be an all out melee, it was decided that Doll would have the greatest chance of surviving out of all the members of Odd Squad (Lolidragon was actually the favorite until it was revealed that she was wanted dead by a number of the teams for stealing). So all of the members of Odd Squad were supposed to protect her. She trained along the other members when they joined up with Dark Phantom and during the escaping training. In the last match of the tournament, Doll was teamed up with Lolidragon with the goal of staying out of trouble and waiting until the end to fight. At the end, it was Dark Phantom vs. Odd Squad. Doll did her best to support and defend the team, but ultimately fell in battle from the combined magical spells of Yu Lian and Ming Huang (Meteor Shower and Heaven's Nine Fury respectively). *In the novel, Doll is killed by Playboy before the two spells collided* Lolidragon ended up being the last survivor making Odd Squad the victors and the owners of a piece of land. Nan Gong Zui arc She used her skeletons to help with the construction of the city. She was very excited about Dark Phantom and the other teams joining the city and gave them a extremely warm greeting. Eastern Continent arc While Prince is away, Doll is given a position in foreign affairs. She also uses her skeletons as workers during the construction of the city. Rock & Roll Concert arc Doll greets Prince just before the Military parade, but is not seem during the rest of the arc. Reputation arc After Prince's fight with Wicked and Gui, he was wondering around the city when Doll came up to him. She asked him if he would take a walk with he which he refused. Then she told him not go it alone since it would only cause him more pain. She told him that she understood his pain of being a ruler. When he asked her how she would know she revealed that she was a princess in real life. She said that Prince's pain was caused by being only able to focus on the pain of being a ruler and not seeing all the benefits that come with it. Prince then agreed to let her come with him. They headed out for the Valley of the Wandering Nymphs to talk and undergo some training at the same time. They trained there for a number of days which caused Prince to worry about how the others were doing. Doll explained that she had told Wolf that she and Prince had ran away. Wolf told her to stick with Prince or he might disappear. Then they ran into a couple of players named Wacko and Dan Dan. Thinking that Prince was a boss, they attacked him, but Doll was able to push him out of the way in time. When they found out he was not a boss they apologized and asked for their names. Doll was surprised that they did not recognize Prince and told them who he was. She also invited them to come to Infinite City. Prince headed deeper into the valley trying to lose Wacko and Dan Dan who were following him and Doll. Suddenly, Caelus (the nymph boss) appeared and captured Doll. Since he was one of the strongest bosses in Second Life, Prince asked Wacko and Dan Dan for the help in rescuing Doll. They fought long and hard against the nymphs Caelus summoned. Then Caelus made a portal and escaped along with Doll. Prince then PMed Doll to see if she was alright, which she was. He told her that he would come save her, but she told him that Caelus was too strong and Prince would only lose levels if he fought him. She told him that it would be better if she died and went back to the rebirth point. Doll then PMed him back that Caelus would not kill her since he wanted her for his wife and for some reason she could not log off. In his desperation, Prince called Kenshin and ordered him to come to the Valley of the Wandering Nymphs and bring Sunshine, Arctic Fox, and Western Wind on Sunshine's flying carpet. Once they arrived, Prince told them about what had happened and they headed out to rescue Doll. Upon arriving, Prince demanded that Caelus release Doll. He refused (of course?) and began to attack along with his nymph minions. The battle quickly took a turn for the worse. They were all about to be killed by a large magic attack from Caelus when a rebound barrier caused it to bound back. Prince turned around to see his comrades coming to their rescue. With their help they were able to defeat Caelus. After Prince killed Caelus, Doll was found behind a wall (that had been destroyed during the fight). She was complete unharmed and eating some food. Doll was next seen when Prince was attacked by an assassin. With the combine efforts of Nan Gong, Kong Kong, Gui and Playboy, they were able to capture the assassin. When Doll saw how beaten up Prince was, she became extremely angry. She summoned Bonds of Endless Torment and wrapped it around the assassin. Nan Gong told her to be careful not to kill her so he could ask her some questions, but Doll reassured him that she would not. When Prince asked the assassin why she wanted to kill him, she told him not to get too comfortable since others would be coming later. Then she killed herself to escape. NPC Rebellion arc Equipment Doll wields an skull shaped staff. Powers & Abilities Summon Skill (Monster) *'Flame Skeleton:' Summoning a group of skeletons on fires. (Maximum of 8) :*'Chant:' Skulls slumbering in the depths of Hades! Forgo thy slumber arise, and answer to Doll’s summons! *'Flame Skull:' Summoning a group of skeletons cover in armors along with wielding swords on fires. (Maximum of 4) *'Hell's Fire Dragon (''Hell's Inferno Dragon):' Summoning a large skeleton dragon cover in flame. (Maximum of 1) :*'Chant:' ''Flames from the darkest depths of Hell! Burn onto the strong dead bone dragon! Become the incarnation of Hell’s Fire Dragon. Descend to Earth to for your master and exterminate all those arrogant. Unreasonable fools that block our path! ::*'Dragon Roar:' Shooting a large orb of fire from it mouth. *'Skull Dragon:' Summoning a large skeleton dragon. (Maximum of 1) Flame_skeleton.jpg|Flame Skeleton Flame_skull.jpg|Flame Skull Hell's_fire_dragon.jpg|Hell's Fire Dragon Dragon_roar.jpg|Hell's Fire Dragon: Dragon Roar Dragon_skull.jpg|Skull Dragon Summon Skill (Weapon) *'Bonds of Endless Torment:' Shooting a dark chain to immobile it's target and slowly torture it. :*'Chant:' O, Dark Flames of Hell, I, Doll, command thee, twist into chains, torture mine enemies with your searing touch. Bonds_of_endless_torment.jpg|Bonds of Endless Torment Trivia *Doll is actually a princess in real life. Category:角色 Category:女性 Category:Avatar Category:天使族 Category:死靈法師 Category:非常隊 en:Doll